Ice&Snow (Prequel to Jarek Paul)
by Jlyman
Summary: Meet Jarek Paul! He's an average African American boy attending an average school with his average friends. Yep, just an ordinary life for him and his brother Daniel. But what happens when Jarek hears some sad news and finds a strange object in his mailbox?
1. Prologue

**BigJ: Hello everybody. Welcome the Prequel of Arc VII: Jarek Paul: "Ice&Snow"! This my second Frozen fanfic. Now, I know your all confused with what just happen in my last fanfic "Say Something: Anna and Elsa". But this Arc will explain everything, well not this one. The prequel will be the planning stage. The next story, now changed to "I Will Try to Fix You", is going to be the BIG ONE. **

**There is also one mishap here. This is Arc VII were talking about! I haven't even started Arcs IV, V, and VI yet! Well, here's the reason why. All the Arcs are set in different years. For example, the first chapter of "The Chosen Ones" is set in June, 2013. (If you haven't read that story, there will be spoilers.) This story is mainly set in January-February, 2014. I'm not doing each Arc in order. I'm doing each ****_year _****in order. **

**Now lets set things straight. This story is NOT set in the Frozen world. This story is set in the real world. So why is this story a Frozen fanfic? I can't tell you why, because it will spoil everything. You'll just have to read the story.**

**Oh, and by the way, - **

**Jarek: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Jlyman presents: **

**Ice&Snow**

**Prologue**

**Date: January 19, 2014**

**Time: 1:00am**

Bed. Sleep. Dream. This is the definition of Night Time. Every light of every house in Rochester, New York is turned off. One house was owned by the Paul family, also homed to one particular 14 year old African American boy: Jarek Paul.

He was sound asleep in his own room, on his own bed.

He look so peaceful.

.

.

.

.

.

Until suddenly, he heard a woman screaming inside his dream.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

His eyes quickly open up, he shot up, and gasped. It happen again. Jarek Paul had a nightmare like this for ten days straight now. He breathed heavily until he started to calm down.

"Why does this keep happening to me?", he murmured. He lay back down on his bed and he didn't slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Three Months Ago...**

**Date: September 16, 2013**

**Time: 10:40am**

**Location: Rochester Junior High**

**Jarek's POV**

Hello. I'm Jarek. I' just gonna start things out, I have no idea what's going on... at all. Why am I saying this? Well because I, and the rest of the school, am sitting in the lecture hall for an important assembly. The principal, Mr. Tudduni, didn't told us why. He just said it was important for us to know.

Anyway, I was sitting in the lecture hall, with my friends sitting right next to me; Ben, Andrew, Jason, Kevin, and Cyarra. My brother, named Daniel, is in the High School. I wonder if this is happening to him, as well.

_ I_ _don't know. Maybe, _I thought._  
_

The commotion of students seemed like hours to me...

...until silence appeared, when I heard the front door open. I turn my head to the right and saw Mr. Tudduni closing the door and began walking down the steps. All eyes were on him.

Moments later, he was in front of everyone. "Good morning, everyone." He began to say. "What I'm about to tell you is something that happen recently. I wanted everyone to have a good start this new school year, before the day would ever come. Looks like today is the day." He then took a deep breath and began to tell us the news.

_This better be good, because this is starting to get boring, _I thought.

"Last June, on the night of the last day of school, two students of our own, Jared and Emily Phillips, had disappeared."

Everyone gasped. I gasped, too. Some people even cover their mouths.

Commotion erupted again.

I was shocked at this point. Jared and Emily were my friends. We usually hang out at times. How could this happen?

Suddenly, silence had came into the large room again as the principal blew his whistle. "Everybody quiet down, please! Look, as of today, the police are working on this case. Don't worry, the police will find them. Any questions?"

_Find them!? It's been over three months now!, _I thought.

"Did they find any intel?", I heard Ben ask.

"They had found something, but they couldn't tell what it was.", the principal replied.

"Why aren't their parents here?", Kevin asked.

"They're not here because... well,.. lets just say they will be sad again if they heard this again. Anyone else?"

No one else had a question on their minds. I didn't had a question on my mind, because I was still shocked.

"Alright everyone, you can go to lunch now.", Mr. Tudduni ended. As for that, the students and I left the lecture hall.

Nothing else happen today in school. But when I told my brother about the assembly, he was shocked as well. Looks like his school didn't hear the news.

**Why Did This Happen?**

* * *

**Jarek: What will happen next? What nightmares did I had that made me scared for ten days straight? Find out next time in "Ice&Snow"!**

**BigJ: Hey! I was suppose to say that!**


	2. The Object

**BigJ: Okay, were now getting close to the reason why this is set in the real world. And also, I have Jarek here with me today; which unexpectedly sneaked in here yesterday.**

**Jarek: Hey everyone. I'm so glad to 'truly' be here today. Not much to say but, happy late Easter! Oh, and P.S., this chapter continues in my P.O.V.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Object**

**Three Months Later...**

**Date: January 9, 2014**

**Time: 2:20pm**

It's been almost three months since I first heard about the disappearance of Jared and Emily. Winter had recently began. I'm not so sure if the police are not gonna find for a long time. It's already been half a year since they'd been gone.

And that's not the only thing I'm worried about. Last November, Ben, Andrew, and Jason, disappeared, too! It's like I'm apart of my friends everyday. Ever since that, I began to worry myself now.

(An: If you want to know how Ben, Andrew, and Jason disappeared, then you can read my coming soon fanfic "Counting Stars"!)

I kept asking to myself, _'W__hat_ _is_ _happening_ _around_ _here?'_

Still, I never had a clue to answering this question in my head. There were also other questions on my mind, that I don't think very often. Like, what if this keeps going on? What if I disappear? Or my brother? Or my mother? Or my father!? I _definitely_ didn't want to lose my family, or even myself!

Lets just hope that won't happen.

Anyway, my brother and I were on the bus driving back to our home. My brother, who was sitting next to me, was on his iPhone. I was looking out the window, seeing every house we drove past.

Not much out of the ordinary,...

.

.

.

.

Until I decide to speak to Kevin and Cyarra, who were sitting right behind us. I plopped over behind my seat and said, "Hey guys."

They both looked up at me. "Oh, hey Jarek," they both replied back.

"What are you two doing?", I asked.

"Not much. Just checking on my homework.", Kevin said.

"I'm just listening songs on my iPod.", Cyarra said.

"Oh, I see.", I replied. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. I decided to end it by retreating back to my seat. But before I could...

"Hey, Jarek.", Kevin suddenly said.

"Yes, Kevin?", I said.

"Have you seen the movie Frozen, yet?"

"Actually yes, it was a really good movie. I saw it last Christmas. Have you seen it, Kevin?"

"No, but I'm going to see it this weekend."

"Let me know how it was.", I said, as the bus had reached my house. I also said that because it was closed to the weekend. Today was Thursday.

I then said goodbye to my remaining friends and Daniel and I got off the bus. The bus then drove away, as we open our mailbox.

"Lets see what we got, today.", I said, as I reached my hand in. This is part of a after-school-routine went we get home. The other parts are getting inside and doing our homework or do what we normally do at home.

"So what do we get, this time?", my brother asked.

"Nothing, just this cardboard box. The weight feels light, though.", I replied.

"Who's it for? Dad or Mom?"

"It says 'To: Paul family'.", I said, as I read the description.

"Well that's new. C'mon, lets go inside.", Daniel said, as he started walking up to the door. I followed.

* * *

"So, who's if from?", Daniel asked, as I put my backpack down on one of the kitchen chairs.

My house looks like a normal one on the outside. But in the inside, it's not the same as the others. Let me simply explain what my house looks like. To my right is the kitchen. To my left, is the living room and a bathroom. And in the middle, is a set of stairs.

The stairs lead up to all of our bedrooms and another bathroom. My bedroom is seen in front of the stairway. My brother's bedroom is to my right. And my parents' is to my left, including the other bathroom.

"It doesn't say, really," I said.

_Weird, _I thought.

"You sure?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's probably a typo," he replied.

There was now silence between us.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well?" Daniel broked the silence.

"Well what?", I asked.

"Aren't you gonna open it?", he replied.

I grunted. My brother can be a little bossy, sometimes. I decided to ignore his bossiness this time and open the box, which was on kitchen table.

And you won't believe what I saw inside that box.

When I open the covers, a blue glowing light came out. It made my eyes glitter with astonishment. I then reached my hand inside and pulled out something I'd never seen before. The object I was holding looked like blue, glowing globe.

I looked up at Daniel and saw him watched with awe. I looked back at the globe.

"What... the heck... is that?", my brother slowly asked me.

I slowly replied, "I.. don't know."

I then felt distracted with this thing. To be honest, the touch of the object made me feel a little uncomfortable. It made my hands tingle a bit.

Suddenly, I saw small sparks bursting out of the object. I softly gasped and quickly put in on the table. But, when I put it on the table...

...nothing happen.

"Did you just see that!?", I quickly burst.

"Oh, I saw it!", Daniel shouted. "Did it do anything to you?", he asked. Also sometimes, he can be a bit overprotective.

"I felt a little tingling. That's it.", I explained.

"We better tell this to Mom and Dad, when they get home."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Later...**

**Time: 7:30pm**

"And that's what happen!", we both said at the same time. Our parents got home at about 30 minutes ago. We explain them everything what happen earlier today.

"You sure?", our father asked, holding the glowing globe in his hands. We both nodded. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with this thing. But what I'm suspicious about what your told me, is that we didn't order this."

"We didn't?", me and Daniel both said.

"Yah, I don't remember ordering this. Tell you what, I'll call the post office tomorrow and tell them they made a mistake. Is that okay?"

We both nodded, in response.

"Alright you two, it's getting late. Time for you two to go to bed.", our mother said.

"Okay, Mom. Goodnight.", I said, as me and my brother were walking upstairs. I entered my bedroom, changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth in the bathroom, and went to bed.

**It has begun.**

* * *

**BigJ: Yes, it has begun. Because Jarek doesn't know what is coming. **

**Jarek: I don't? **

**BigJ: Yes you do. This is a story of your past. This already happen.**

**Jarek: Oh yah.**


	3. A Nightmare and A Frightening Morning

**BigJ: Hello again. Now, you might be wondering, why are their bold words at the end of each chapter? Well, I found out this idea in a video game called "Syndicate". It's a futuristic first-person shooter game. At the end of each level, the screen goes black and then it shows a small sentence. **

**Ex. I am not a machine. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Nightmare and Frightening Mornings **

_I slowly open my eyes. I found myself on the ground, instead of my bed. I got up and looked at my surroundings. The area was covered in grayish cloud cover. _

_"Hello?" I said out loud. I heard my voice echo throughout the area. But no one else was here._

_I decided to walk, not knowing where I was going. The area continued to move on, endlessly. I kept walking._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Then suddenly, I saw something close to me, slowly falling down from above. It looked like..._

_"Snow?", I muttered. I stopped walking, as I reached out my hand and watched the snowflake land on my hand. Naturally, it melted. _

_Then, I saw more snowflakes coming down out of nowhere. _

_More kept coming down at every second, until it became a snowfall. _

_"Wow...," I let out. When snow falls like this, it looks so beautiful. I spin around, letting my arms spread out. Sometimes, when a snowfall is like this, it makes me feel so... _

_**Free **_

_But I knew, the fun doesn't last forever. I stop spinning, as I felt the winds starting to pick up. _

_The current of the snowfall shift into a spin-around. I felt my clothes, which were a black unbuttoned coat, a blue shirt, tanned pants, and white shoes, and my black hair swift through the air. _

_The winds then began to pick up more and more violently, until it felt like I was in a blizzard. _

_I could now barely see. I put my hand up to my head, as the winds picked up a little more. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Then, I saw a figure at a close distance. It looked like a young woman and she was barely standing. I moved as fast as I can, but it was slow due to the storm. _

_While I was moving to her, I saw the woman looking at her hands. Why was she doing that? It didn't matter right now. I had to keep moving. _

_._

_._

_I was now close to her when, suddenly, the woman lost her grip of footing. I quickly kneeled and put my arms out, enough time for me to catch her. I was a little glad that I was close enough from the woman. _

_But then, I realized that this woman wasn't just any ordinary woman at all. _

_It was..._

_"Anna!", I shouted. It was her. The P__rincess of Arendelle. In my arms. I was in complete shock. Her hair was completely turned white. Her hands and face were covered with spirals of ice. Then, that means..._

_...her heart was almost frozen._

_Her eyes were barely open. She slowly turn her head and looked at me. _

_Two words came out of her mouth. _

_"Help. Me."_

_And suddenly, I felt my feet coming off the ground. I then felt half of my body floating towards the opposite direction. _

_This made me let go of Anna. I quickly grabbed her hand, as I now felt my entire body flying towards the opposite direction. _

_The winds began to pick up more violently, as I was slowly losing grip. _

_"Please,... don't leave me here.", Anna spoked again. Her voice was so low, I could barely hear her. _

_I looked at her with pain of sorrow. I felt tears coming down and being swept away from the wind from my eyes. _

_Suddenly, I saw two more figures at a closer distance from me and Anna. It looked like another woman and a man. _

_The woman was just standing there. _

_The man was slowly moving towards the woman. _

_"Elsa!", the man called out. _

_Wait a minute, Elsa? Then, that must mean that the man is..._

_...Hans. _

_Wait a minute again, I knew this scene. This was when-_

_"Oh crap.", I said, I as realized that I..._

_...lost my grip._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

My eyes burst open. I gasped. I felt sweat coming down on the side of my face.

I was back. In my bedroom.

I took in deep breaths, to calm down.

When I was calm enough, I whisper to myself, "What a nightmare."

I turned to my side and looked at the alarm clock.

**3:52am**

I sighed. I still got more than 2 hours before I could start getting ready for school. Good thing today's now Friday.

I then closed my eyes. But I didn't get the chance to sleep through the rest of the night, as I kept thinking about the nightmare I had.

* * *

**2 hours and 8 minutes later... **

**Time: 6:00am**

My alarm clock went off. I banged it with my fist, just yo make it stop.

I groaned and went onto my opposite side. My eyes were a little red from the time I lost from not sleeping.

"Just 5 more minutes.", I said to myself and closed my eyes and tried again to sleep. Until...

"Jarek, you gotta get ready for school!", my mother called out from the other side of my door.

I groaned again. "Coming!", I replied. I sat on my bed and yawn.

I look up at my window and saw the sun rising on the horizon and the snow covered trees close to my house.

But I also saw something else.

I gasped loudly. My eyes were wide open.

I saw Anna, in the same look from my nightmare!

I rubbed my eyes and looked again.

She was gone.

"You okay, brother?" Daniel asked, as he open the door.

_You should've knock, before opening!,_ I thought.

I looked at him, trying my best to put on a calm face.

"Yes, I'm fine.", I replied.

"You sure?", my father asked, who was right behind my brother.

I nodded in reply. They stayed there for a moment and walked away.

I looked back at the window. Suddenly, my eyes were wide open again as I saw, not Anna this time, but...

"Elsa...", I spoke softly. She was smiling.

I shut my eyes and quickly shook my head.

I open my eyes, again.

And she was gone, as well.

I blinked a few times before saying,

"What is happening to me?"

**Nothing can stop it now. Nothing.**

* * *

**Jarek: Oh my... during these times, it was bad for me to handle. **

**BigJ: What will happen next? Find out, in the next chapter of "Ice&Snow"!**


	4. The Visions Begin

**BigJ: Okay, just to set things straight, this is NOT the same stuff as in "fire can melt even the hardest ice" by Ymke1000. It's similar to it but not exactly. But hey, at some point you can go and read her story at anytime. **

**Jarek: I heard that her story awesome!**

**BigJ: Yep, it sure is. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Visions Begin**

That question was now lurking inside my head.

**_What__ is __happening to me?_**

Well, on one hand I thought that time when I saw Anna and Elsa, which was only a few hours ago, were the only times I was ever gonna see them. I also thought that I was just seeing things, I would forget about it, and move on.

On the other hand,... I was not so sure about it, yet.

"JAREK!"

I shook out of my thoughts and looked at my math teacher, Mrs. Vertucci. As you might've notice, I was in math class. "Huh, wh-wh-what?", I said, confusingly. Most of the students began to laugh or chuckle.

"Are you listening to the subject?", Mrs. Vertucci asked.

I deeply sighed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Vertucci. I just had a rough night."

_And morning, _I thought. My eyes were still a little sleepy.

"Well, pay attention. You might get active again, if you do.", she said, as she begins to speak about the lesson were doing today, _again_.

Yah, math is one of the classes I do for school, as well as everyone else. There's other classes I do during school, too. I also do English (Reading&Writing), Social Studies (History), Science, Technology (also Wood Shop), Art, Music, and Physical Education (Gym).

Math and English are one of my most boring classes ever. But I have to do it anyway, because of my grades.

Anyway, I rubbed my eyes, just to focus on what were doing today. As I finished, I suddenly felt something.

I felt my head freezing up. It started to ache, hard.

I also felt a cold breeze. That's funny, the windows are not open and the heater is on.

I put my hand up to my face and close my eyes tightly. I clenched my teeth.

My ears started to ring. I could barely hear the noise around me. I shuddered softly, not wanting everybody else to hear me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It stopped. The ringing, the breeze, everything. The noise also came back. I slowly open my eyes and looked to my left. No one notice my disturbance.

I still felt my head a little cold, though.

I then looked straight and I saw something that made me stood frozen.

(An: No pun intended.)

I saw Anna _and_ Elsa standing right in front of me.

_Okay, first I see Anna. Then, I see Elsa. Now I see both!? What the heck!?, _I thought.

The two looked different from the last time I saw them.

Elsa wasn't in her kingdom robes anymore. This time, she was wearing her ice dress.

Anna was in same clothes, as before. The only difference was that her hair wasn't white and her skin wasn't pale. Her skin and hair were in their normal colors.

They were both smiling at me.

I try not to panic.

I closed my eyes for awhile, just to make them disappear when I reopen my eyes.

But when I did...

...they were still there.

I tried to shake my head...

...but to no avail.

I then tried a new tactic: slapping myself.

I started this at once. I slapped myself on the cheek.

I look back...

...and they were gone.

"Jarek, are you okay?" I looked left and saw Mrs. Vertucci and the rest of the class looking at me.

I stared back.

There was silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jarek?"

I cleared my throat and said, "Yah, I'm fine. Uhh, can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course." I got out of my seat and walked out of class.

The boys bathroom is not that far from Mrs. Vertucci's classroom. It was only a few moments away.

I entered the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I checked on my face. My eyes, nose, hair, chin, mouth, tongue, etc. None of those body parts looked wrong. It looked normal to me.

I then turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto my face.

I looked back at the mirror. And there they were.

Anna and Elsa suddenly appeared behind me.

I yelped and quickly turn around. I could barely get control of my breathing.

"Hi Jarek", they both suddenly spoken. My eyes were wide open. They know my name!? That's impossible!

"How did you know my name?", I said.

"We just do.", Elsa responded.

"No. That's impossible. I've never even met you guys in person."

"But you will, soon.", Anna said.

"What? What are you-" But before I could finish, they were gone.

In a blink of an eye.

"Dude, are you alright?" I turn my head and saw Kevin walking in.

I felt a little sweat dripping down my face. I put my right hand up to my cheek and wiped it off.

"I-I'm fine, Kevin.", I responded.

"Then, what's that on your face?"

"What?"

I look back at the mirror and saw something strange on my chin.

_**E**_

_E? What's that suppose to mean?, _I thought.

I tried to take it off by rubbing it with my finger, just to see if someone put it on there as a prank or something. But it didn't come off.

Maybe it was from a permanent marker?

I tried washing it with soap and water. But, to no revail.

"Uhh, did you saw anyone put this on during art class, yesterday?", I asked Kevin, as I turn around.

"No." Kevin shook his head.

I then look back at the mirror, staring at the E in my reflection.

I sighed. _  
_

_What the heck is this thing?, _I thought.

**What does this mean?**

* * *

**BigJ: Cliffhanger! **

**Jarek: You said it. **

**BigJ: See ya all later!**


	5. The End of The Day

**BigJ: Not much to say, but this story is off to a good start. Might update regularly or on weekends. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The end of the day**

The rest of school today was going well. I didn't see Elsa _or_ Anna for some time, now. Not even in the Gym Boys' Locker room. Yah, that would be awkward. I'm not saying that I don't like them. I'm just saying.. well... it's kinda strange when there around me. I don't know why I feel this way. I just-I just do... in a way.

Anyway, I was glad the week was over. Because one, none of the students won't stare at me from my 'reactions' anymore.

And two, I'm gonna have the whole weekend by myself!

Why?

Because my mother is off to a special interview with a person named Bob James in Connecticut. Yep, my mother's a lawyer... or something. I don't know what she does.

My Dad is going to his family reunion. His family is from Africa. That's where my ancestry's from. I can't go to his reunion this year because of what I did last year. I don't want to talk about it.

And my brother is going on a school camping trip at for the weekend. Daniel is leaving tonight and my parents are leaving early tomorrow morning.

Right now, I was saying goodbye to Kevin and Cyarra as me and Daniel were getting off the bus. We then headed to the mailbox.

"Hey, Jarek.", my brother began to speak.

"Hmm", I respond.

"Whats with that E on your chin?", he said, as he got the mail.

Right, the mark! I almost forgotten about that! I tried to think fast. And then it hit me. "Some person put it on me when I wasn't looking during art class, yesterday."

"Huh, must've not notice it before." My brother gave in. He isn't that good of sensing me lying.

We then enter our house after that.

Not much else happen today, but tonight seemed different.

* * *

One hour before Daniel left for camp, my family and I were eating dinner. My parents hadn't seen my mark, until...

"Hey Jarek, what's with that E on your chin?", my father asked.

Oh no...

"I got that during art class.", I quickly said.

My dad raised his eyebrow. "Son, tell me the truth."

"What!? But- You- 'sigh' Why do always have to lie to me!?", Daniel said, dropping his fork on his plate.

"I don't lie all the time!", I respond.

"Enough! Both of you!", Mom shouted.

We stopped and we grunted. Sometimes we can be... immature to each other. There was silence for a while...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...until Dad said again, "Son, tell me truth."

I deeply sighed, "To be honest with you guys, I don't know. Really!"

"How did this happen?", Mom said.

"I just don't know. I found this mark while in school today. I tried to take it off, but it wouldn't."

"Maybe it's a tattoo.", Daniel said.

"Tattoo? I don't even remember getting this on me."

"Well, if it is a tattoo, I say the glue will probably wear off tomorrow or the day after. After that's done, you can wash it off."

"Hmm, yah. Thanks. So, uh, what's the camping trip going to be like?", I asked my brother, changing the subject.

"Oh, perfect. There's going to be skiing, hiking in the mountains, looking at the stars at night,...

**Three Hours Later...**

**Time: 9:30pm **

Looks like Daniel is going to have a great time in the Adirondacks. Wish I was there. Nah, I don't need to think about it right now. Besides, I'll be in high school with him next school year. And I'm going to do the same things, that he's doing this year. Well, I'll have to wait for that.

I was changing into my pajamas. In my mind, I was thinking about all the things I could do for the weekend. I hope I don't do anything stupid, like burning the house down and all that.

Anyway, as I got into my bed, I suddenly felt this sharp sting in my head. It felt really, really cold. I clenched my teeth, put my hand to my head, and slightly groan in pain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It stopped, with a cold breeze drifting through my hair. I open my eyes. Nothing changed. Everything look the same. But, that sting... it felt worse than the last one earlier today.

I decided to shrug it off, and I drifted into sleep.

* * *

_I open my eyes again. I look around. The area looked like the same from the beginning of my last dream last night. _

_I got up and looked around. There was no snow falling this time. I sighed, "Well, no snow storm. That's a good start."_

_I decided to take a walk around..._

_"OW!", I shouted. I slipped on something. I kneeled up. As I was rubbing my forehead, I saw something. Something similar to snow. It was..._

_"Ice?", I questioned. I saw ice around me. "How did the ice get here?", I asked myself again. Glad it was not everywhere. _

_Suddenly, I saw the ice beginning to shrink. _

_Why? _

_I didn't know. It just kept shrinking. _

_._

_._

_._

_The ice had now passed me._

_._

_._

_._

_Finally, the ice was now all in one spot. And that spot was right in front of me. Nothing else happen right after that._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Suprisingly, the ice jacked upwards into these sharp icicles. It made me jumped up to my feet. I took in deep breaths. _

_Before I was able to calm down, I saw the icicles growing wider and sharper.__  
_

_I slightly gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I took several steps back from the growing sharp icicles. _

_Luckily, it didn't grow that much. It stopped when I only took 4 steps back. I sighed with relief. _

_But it wasn't over. _

_The area was now beginning to change. Pillars, windows, window robes, floorboards, doors, and even people were appearing around me. Many people._

_I felt a little tingling, too. I look down and saw my clothes changing. My shirt was turning into a royal suit, with a green undershirt, and a blue purpleish coat with an white outlining. My pants were turning blue to black, with the brown out linings disappearing. Even my shoes felt different. Not only they were changing from white to black, but they also were looking fancy._

_"Whoa", I mouthed out._

_I then notice that there was no sound. No people talking. Just complete silence. _

_I turned my head around and saw people, staring at something behind me. Actually, the people were wearing the same clothes like mine. Except that, the colors were different and the women were wearing robes. _

_"What are they looking at?", I thought. _

_I turn back and saw one the most unexpected things I have seen in my life. _

_In front of me, was the sharp icicles. It was form into a half-ring. But that was not the only thing I saw._

_Elsa was there, a few feet away from the icicles. She looked..._

**_Afraid_**

_Oh, I definitely knew where this is coming from. _

_"SORCERY!" _

_And there it is. I looked to my right and saw the Duke of Weselton, surprised... and angry. He was hiding behind one of his guards. "I knew there was something dubious going on here!" _

_I could see Elsa looking around. She turn to her left. And she even look more afraid than before. I think she was looking at-_

_"Elsa..."_

_I knew it! I turn to my right and saw Anna and Hans. They both looked shocked. _

_I looked back and saw Elsa looking at..._

_...me. _

_I looked back at her. She didn't look afraid as before, but she was still you know. _

_"You better run, Elsa.", I blurted out. Wait, did I just say that out loud!? I tried to say something that had more sense into it. _

_But, I was too late. Elsa ran out from the double doors. _

_"Oh man! Oh man! I GOTTA DO SOMETHING!", I quickly thought. I knew exactly what I'm gonna do._

_I'm gonna follow Elsa. _

_I began with jumping over the icicles and rammed through the front doors. I did hear some voice too, but I didn't hear it. _

_I also heard something louder. Footsteps. I turn around. _

_"Should've guessed.", I thought. _

_The Duke of Weselton and his guards were running behind me. Behind **them **were Anna and Hans. _

_"Jarek, what are you doing!?", Anna shouted. Wait, she knows my name!? Ugh, does it really matter now, Jarek!?_

_"I'm gonna do what is right! I'm gonna fix this!", I- what! I'm gonna pretend I didn't say that._

_Moments later, I reached up to the front doors. I rammed through them and saw Elsa. She look right at the sound. I could also see the fountain, turned into creepy, icy spikes. The people around her look frightened. _

_"There she is! Stop her!" The Duke of Weselton, and his guards were between me. _

_"Please! Stay away from me! Just stay aw-", Elsa was about to finish her sentence when suddenly her magic slipped out of her hands. _

_Instead of hitting the guards and the duke, it made a direct hit on me. _

_And instead of falling to the floor, I fell into something worse._

_A dark abyss. _

_"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" _

* * *

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

_**SLAP!**_

"OW! Hey, wh-! (silence) (whisper) Not again... (whisper)"

**Let the storm rage on.**

* * *

**BigJ: Guess who?**

**Jarek: Uh...**

**BigJ: Times up! Anyway everyone, I have found great news! **

**FROZEN IS COMING TO "ONCE UPON A TIME"! IN SEASON 4, BABY! WOOHOO! **

**Jarek: Hey! Your making my ears pop, dude!**

**BigJ: Sorry.**


	6. Whataya Want From Me?

**Hey guys! Remember when I said that Frozen is coming to ABC's "Once Upon A Time". Well, yah they are, but um season 4 won't premiere until this fall. And so far, Anna and Elsa are gonna cast roles. So, I'm not sure if anybody else is gonna come. I guess we'll just to have to wait, then.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Whataya want from me?**

"Not again...", I whispered. At first, I thought it was my brother who slapped me. But I quickly found out, it wasn't my brother at all. He was on a camping trip.

"Sorry about that. Ya know, people usually don't wake up like that in Arendelle.", Anna said, rubbing the palm that she slapped me with. She was sitting on my bed. On my bed! She was wearing her winter clothes, except without her mittens and hat on.

Elsa was right next to her, sitting on the left side of my bed. She was wearing her usual ice dress.

"What are you two doing here?", I asked, trying to keep myself from freaking out.

"Keeping you some company.", Elsa replied.

But it didn't work. I scrambled out of my bed. Before I could, Elsa touch my shoulder. Somehow, it felt...

**Real**

"Easy Jarek. We're not going to hurt you.", Elsa said, again.

I looked at her and she looked at me. I felt nervous on the outside and... afraid in the inside. I took in deep breaths.

Then, all at once, I asked them one simple question: "Whataya want from me?"

"We just wanted to have some fun.", Anna replied.

I sighed. _I'm not so sure about that, _I thought.

(A/N: Music begins to play in the background.)

This time, instead of scrambling out of bed, I crawled out of the bed. Anna or Elsa didn't stop me, neither.

I walked out of my room and went downstairs to the living room, with the two following.

I slowly sat down on the couch and rub the bridge of my nose. I then asked again, with Anna and Elsa standing in front of me:

"Tell me. Whataya really want from me?"

Suddenly, I felt the nerve to sing out loud:

(An: Jarek will do things through the song.)

Hey, slow it down.

Whataya want from me? (2x)

Yah, I'm afraid.

(Jarek looks at Anna)

Whataya want from me?

(Jarek looks at Elsa)

Whataya want from me?

(Jarek stands up from his couch and goes to the kitchen, with the two following)

There might've been a time

when I would give myself away.

(Jarek spreads his arms out)

Oh, once upon a time,

(He whisks around back at Anna and Elsa, which made them stop)

I didn't give a dang!

(He then sits on the kitchen table)

But now,.. here we are.

So, whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

(The scenery changes into a building's rooftop. Jarek sings in through a microphone, while in the background his family plays the music; his older brother playing the drums, his mother playing the keyboard piano, and his father playing a electric guitar.)

Just don't give up.

I'm working it out.

Please, don't give in.

I won't let you down.

It messed me up.

Need a second to breathe.

Just keep coming around.

Hey!

Whataya want from me? (3x)

(The scenery changes back to Jarek's house. This time, he, Anna, and Elsa are outside, in the backyard. The two royals watch Jarek walk around, in front of them.)

Yah, it's plain to see,

that baby your beautiful.

And there's nothing wrong with you.

(Elsa blushes at these comments, while Anna just smiles)

It's me.

(Jarek looks down)

I'm a freak, yeah.

(He then looks back at the mirror, he's seeing. The mirror reflects Anna and Elsa, behind him.)

But, thanks for loving me.

Cause you're doing it perfectly.

(Jarek then slowly turns around)

Yah, there might've been a time,

when I would let you slip away.

I wouldn't even try.

But, I think you could save my life!

(The scenery takes them back to the rooftop)

Just don't give up.

I'm working it out.

Please, don't give in.

I won't let you down.

It messed me up.

Need a second to breathe.

Just keep coming around.

Hey!

Whataya want from me? (5x)

(Music)

Just don't give up on me.

(Music)

Hey, I won't let you down.

(The scenery changes back inside the house. This time, Jarek is lying down on the floor, with his legs and arms wide apart, and his hair is messed up.)

...

No.. I won't let you down.

...

(Then suddenly, Jarek closes his eyes tight, and shouts,)

SO!

(The scenery quickly changes back to the rooftop)

Just don't give up!

I'm working it out!

Please, don't give in!

I won't let you down!

It messed me up!

Need a second to breathe!

Just keep coming around!

Hey!

Whataya want from me!?

Just don't give up!

I'm working it out!

Please, don't give in!

I won't let you down!

It messed me up!

Need a second to breathe!

Just keep coming around!

HEY!

Whataya want from me!? (4x)

Whataya want from me...?

As I finish the song, I found myself back sitting on the couch. I look up and saw Anna and Elsa, looking dumbfounded.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally, I heard Elsa sighed. "Jarek, what we really want.. is you."

"M-Me?",

"Yes, we want to be with you. We don't want you be alone or go through what you're going through now, just like I did when I was a child."

I thought about what she said. Me going through the same torture that Elsa went through? Except, that my torture wouldn't be the same. It would be...

**Worse **

In a way, I could feel the screams of my future. My eyes blinked multiple times. I put all my thoughts together and made my final decision.

"I think I understand, now. Just let it go, right?"

They both nodded.

"So uh.., what do you two wanna do first?"

"Oh, were not the only ones that's gonna be with you for the weekend.", Anna said.

"What?"

**Who else?**

* * *

**Jarek: First song in this story.**

**BigJ: Yep, it's called "Whataya want from me?" by Adam Lambert. See ya later everyone!**


	7. GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS

**BigJ: Hello everyone, I have an important announcement to make! You want to start with the good news or the bad news?**

**Jarek: Lets start with the good news.**

**BigJ: Bad news it is!**

**Jarek: Wait, what?**

**BigJ: I have, sadly, decided to delete this story.**

**Jarek's family, the audience, and the Frozen cast themselves: WHAT!?**

**BigJ: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I know it's painful to do this, but don't get mad at me guys and gals! That's why I have good news!**

**Everyone else: (crossing their arms) What's the good news?**

**BigJ: The good news is, I have made up an entirely NEW Arc to feature Jarek and his family. **

**Jarek: And what's that gonna be like? (raising an eyebrow)**

**BigJ: The new Arc will be split into four parts. The first part is the prequel. It will have the same ****summery, as of this story. The difference is, not only it'll feature Jarek himself, but it'll feature the entire family! Also, not only it'll be featuring the characters of Frozen, it'll feature characters from How To Train Your Dragon, Brave, and Tangled! I called this prequel "A Matter of Perspective".**

**The second part will be the official first part of this new Arc. It'll be separated into four stories, each set with one member of the family living in their own kingdom. And those are:**

**Jarek - Arendelle**

**Daniel - Berk**

**Martin (father) - Corona**

**Michelle (mother) - Dunbroch **

**The second part will last for 7 years! (I'm not gonna write a chapter for every single day. That'll be crazy!)**

**Also, each of these stories will lead up to one very BIG event: The third part! The third part will be my version of the 2013 hit movie Frozen! This might possibly be one of the best versions you'll ever read! I called this special story "What We Were Meant To Be".**

**And now, part four! The fourth part will feature small adventures between them, two to two, or together around or in the kingdoms! This part won't last for a very long time, like the second part will. The fourth part will only last for 2 years. **

**Why? Because this will lead up to an unofficial "part five". This "part five" will not be set in this Arc, though. It'll be set in another story, in a different Arc. I can't tell you what it is. I'll spoil a lot, really. **

**And finally, I'll officially call this new Arc "The Paul Family"!**

**Everyone else: D:**

**BigJ: Anyway, just for the record, this will**** be up until the end of this month. When that expires, I'll release the prequel. See ya later, everyone!**


End file.
